Whatever happened to robot jones : Drugs
by Oscar Bun
Summary: For this new series since the Five Nights at Bobs Burgers franchise, I thought of making new stories starring Robot Jones and his new adventures in learning human activity such as Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll. Drugs is the first to learn as Robot skips school with his friends to try weed but it all backfires when a robot like him tries something too off from his function to get high


Drugs

Greetings, my name is Robot Jones and I am here to narrate the backgrounds of the lesson learning story I will describe. If I were to be specific with what I'm about to present, it would be the subject of drugs. Drugs are defined as illegal substances humans hold to enjoy their surroundings feeling empowered or relaxed but rather to also suffer the consequences of the authorities when caught, as what I define so far. I'm not sure what drugs are also capable of but after what I have observed, I will no longer be near the product.

One morning, I was performing my routine of preparing for school. Mom unit and dad unit were busy performing their routines im preparing for daily tasks. Gramps Unit reminded me to "make good choices" once again before I have left the house. While waiting at the bus stop, I was grabbed by an unknown figure, whom appeared to be Socks. Socks, Cubey and Mitch had been waiting for my arrival to once again, skip school. I was completely refusing their offer, after our encounter with what could've been consequences the last time we skipped school. Dad unit wouldn't be around this time to save us. I will start with reavling what me and my friends have said throughout the story.

Robot- Friends, I accept your spirit of enjoyment to not be near education but I refuse to attend your short sabbatical

Socks- Come on Robot, it's only gonna be for a couple hours

Cubey- Yeah man, were gonna party hard

Mitch- I'm telling ya Robot, you won't regret it this time

Robot was at a tug of war between spending a couple hours with his friends to missing school and education

Socks- Come on robot, were only gonna be at the park

Robot- Well...ok

The boys ran off before the bus stopped where the driver could see them. After their escape, the boys walked to the park a few blocks down

Robot- Are we gonna perform athletic direction or observe nature at the park?

Mitch- No way Robot, were gonna party hard

Robot- Party? I'm not understanding your reference

Cubey- It means were going to...

Socks- Shut up

The boys were quiet as they walked pass two old women sitting on a bench until they got further away

Socks- Dude, you wanna get us caught?

Cubey- Sorry man, geez, and besides I bet they wouldn't even care

Socks- But I do, idiot

Robot noticed that whatever they are about to perform at the park, would not be suitable for adults

The boys went into the woods, alone at last

Robot- What is it we are about perform?

Mitch- This stuff

Mitch grabbed a roll of green herbs as Robot noticed. He enrolled the bad and handed it to Socks

Socks- Where'd I put my paper towels

Cubey- Dude hurry up, I want to smoke up

Robot wasn't to sure what is friends were acting about in such a way, especially the bag Mitch had

Socks opened the bag and stuffed the herbs into strips of paper towel, rolling them into tubes

Socks- Damn, I forgot my lighter

Cubey- Dude, how are we gonna get high?

Robot- Get high?

Mitch- Hold up Robot, you think you can light this for us?

Robot- Light? You mean this rolled up herb in the paper towel

Socks- Yeah man, you got heat vision right?

Robot- Why yes, I have lasers that have a temperature up to 500 degrees

Robot shot lasers put his eyes to light the end of what was appeared to be joint

Socks quickly inhaled the joint with amusement

Cubey grabbed the joint out of his mouth and tried it as well. Robot watched feeling rather unfamiliar with what the boys were smoking. Mitch took a moment as well. The boys noticed Robot's look of confusing and they started laughing. Socks laughed with his teeth shut, looking into nowhere. Cubey just rolled around on the grass and Mitch laughed pointing at Robot's face. Robot was now completely confused.

Robot- Why are y'all acting foolish, as if I don't know who y'all are anymore

Mitch- Were just a bit high

Robot- That's what I don't understand, your term is rather confusing to understand

Mitch- Dude just try it

Robot stepped by a bit, a moment after Mitch handed the joint to him, Robot analyzed the product. Shown from his point of view screen was the word Marijuana

Robot- Marijuana?

Robot took the joint at scanned it closer. Robot threw it in his mouth. The boys quickly shoved their hands inside him to grab the joint and got it out

Robot- I was just trying to enjoy the product like y'all are

Socks- Robot, that's not how you smoke weed man

Robot- Weed? I thought...

Cubey- We call it weed man, you need to inhale weed not eat it

Robot tried again with the weed. Robot bit into the joint, and took an inhale very heavily. Robot coughed suddenly but didn't feel a thing afterward.

Robot- I don't quite feel the same process y'all have felt

Suddenly, the servos began to generate even faster inside Robot due to the smoke. Robot started to feel in his way, "high"

Socks- Alright Robot, drugs are cool huh

Robot- Yes Socks I thought I would never have the same experience of what y'all call drugs

Suddenly, the inside of Robot began to malfunction from the smoke. Robot suddenly began to tweak of shock. Robot performed uneccesary gestures with his parts and joints.

Cubey- Hey check out robot

Robot- Wait guys, I'm not performing the acts of highness, I'm out of control

Socks- Me too

Robot- No seriously, I'm not high...help...me...you...guys

Robot stoped at a sudden point and fell flat on front

Mitch- Robot...you alright man?

Robot had no answer, he was malfunctioned

Mitch- Uhh guys I think robot passed out

Cubey- What, no hes not , he's relaxed I think

The boys began to realize Robot was passed out from the weed

Cubey- Robot

Socks- Oh shit

Mitch- Shit, we gotta do something

Socks- Dude its your fault for deciding to go smoke one today

Mitch- Hey my cousin had no one else to hold his stuff while running, I thought now or never, you know

Cubey- Dude, we gotta help him, I didn't think robots are unstable with weed, imagine if we gave him coke

Socks- Yeah we'd probably get of from your cousin again

Mitch- Shut your fucking mouth Sox, Robot could be dead right now

The boys noticed a cop walking by, Mitch quickly threw the joint into the nearest river and the boys stood as of nothing happened as he passed by. The boys covered robot with their leg in front and after the cop left, the boys decided to carry Robot home.

While walking then dragging him, the boys were hyptthcial with what they're gonna say to Mr and Mrs Jones

Socks- Guys we'll just tell them he had too much oil at a bar

Cubey- Dude that's gonna make it worse, your so dumb you know that

Socks- Oh yeah, well your short, you fucking prick with glasses

Mitch- Just shut the fuck up you two, were almost there

After dragging Robot down a couple houses, they finally made it to the Jones residence. Socks knocked on the door and Mrs Jones answered. After scanning the humans, Ms Jones recognized them as Robot's friends and asked for their assistance

Mrs. Jones- How may I help you boys

Socks- Hi, uh Mrs Jones, we found Robot like this in the middle of the street and we thought we'd bring him here

Mrs Jones noticed her son powered down and took him from them with no act of worry, as if she knows what she's doing

Mrs. Jones took I'm into the operation room and called Dad Unit into the room. The two began to peform matinence on Robot, which took four minutes. Nearly finished, Mr. Jones opened his chest and was in contact with the remaining marijuana smoke that scattered out. Mr. Jones began to absorb the smell and analyzed it like Robot has done.

Mr. Jones- Marijuana, Marijuana, Marijuana. Define it honey

Mrs. Jones- Marijuana, an illegal herb product in this country

The two robots glared at the boys, and Mr. Jones scanned them. He then noticed that Mitch kept the weed in his pocket and Mr. Jones took it from him with his arm.

Even though the two robots didn't know better than to ignore their hassle, they decided to start the consequences as they knew that's the only rule.

Mr. Jones- Call the police, call the police, call the police

Gramps Unit programmed with a device to alert the authorities, turned it on, and the cops were on their way.

Socks- Oh shit, were gonna get arrested

Mrs. Jones- you are not allowed to escape

The boys ran off as fast they could, they finally made it out the house but the cops were already outside, they still ran off.

Robot Jones woke up from his slumber, until he noticed his parents heading outside where the cops were. One officer thought they failed for letting them get away but Mr. Jones could not give up. He snatched a gun from the officer and shot as much as he could to stop the boys. Socks was shot.

Robot was shocked to see his friend collapse caused by the wrath of his father. Apparently, he got shot in the leg, so he was ok, but they still kept running

Robot- Dad Unit, why would you shot my friend and Mom Unit why did you let the police come

Mrs. Jones - Son, your friends have presented you with bad influence. I also have realized that this certain illegal product was in your system

Robot stood silently and ran off outside, trying to catch up with the boys

Later on, the boys hid in a dumpster throughout the night. Socks used his paper towels to wrap around his wound. Mitch and Cubey sat in exhaustion. Robot gave light to their hideout with his lights.

Socks- Dude Robot, your parents are fucking crazy

Cubey- Dude

Socks- Well it's true, I got shot

Robot felt guilty for causing this sort of hassle but it wasn't truly his fault

Mitch tried to act this wasn't his fault

The next morning the boys got out the dumpster and decided to head home. Robot walked home alone and finally made it. While heading inside, Mom unit and Dad Unit noticed their son walking in the house. Dad Unit can up to Robot and apologized for his actions, Robot apologized as well for taking drugs.

Robot- robots like us never take drugs humans take

Mrs. Jones- Yes you must always take the robot kind

Robot Was confused at that point, realizing his parents and his grandpa were always taking drugs, which appeared to be oil. Robot laughed with the joke.

Data Log Entry

I have learned that there are illegal substances held by people who use them for their pleasure of relaxation but also could be hazardous to those who are unstable. I have also learned that certain substances are not allowed, corrected by authorities who will find ways to stop it from be handled by others who act like they aren't responsible for the consequences

Drugs are totally not okay, don't ever get high


End file.
